


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by mollyroll



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Anal Fingering, Anxiety, Bathroom Sex, Don't copy to another site, Light BDSM, M/M, Phasmophobia, Sub Drop, inspired by stream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollyroll/pseuds/mollyroll
Summary: Their physical closeness meant nothing, but Corpse still felt his heart jump in his chest. It was only natural Sykkuno would be staying near, it's not like they had much space to move around freely… As soon as Corpse had seen the other calling him into the empty stall he had run as fast as he could, maximum occupancy hadn't been a factor in the equation when their lives were in danger.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 651
Collections: Server Simps





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> yesterday's stream fucked me up a little
> 
> this was written today at 3am over the span of two hours as a jam fic at our server  
> thanks to everyone who joined in to keep me company!  
> special thanks to my fren petra4president for suggesting stuffs and betaing! luv uuuuu  
> enjoy!!
> 
> edit: my friend life(ofroseangel) has bribed me for a part 2, stay tuned!

He couldn't see the other as they stood in pitch darkness, but when Sykkuno spoke, his breath hit the side of Corpse's face. "I-Is she gone?" 

Their physical closeness meant nothing, but Corpse still felt his heart jump in his chest. It was only natural Sykkuno would be staying near, it's not like they had much space to move around freely… As soon as Corpse had seen the other calling him into the empty stall he had run as fast as he could, maximum occupancy hadn't been a factor in the equation when their lives were in danger.

"She might be gone.” Corpse’s own voice felt hoarse, like he hadn't used it in a while. Because he hadn't. He had been too anxious to talk, not just because of the demon lurking outside, hunting them. He hadn’t expected ending his evening crammed in an empty toilet stall with his crush, in pitch black darkness, in what felt like the most dangerous game of seven minutes in heaven. Whose idea had this been? Toast’s, or Rae’s? Corpse personally blamed them for choosing their local long abandoned prison as a suitable place to conduct a seance just for funsies, and upsetting a demonic entity in the process. He hoped they were safe at least, they had split up shortly after the demon interrupted the seance and-

"Could you maybe take a peek?" Sykkuno shifted again, bumping into Corpse as he tried to make space to pry open the door. They had been staying as far away as possible from the general location of the filthy toilet... the quick look they had gotten before turning off their flashlights was enough to keep them flush against the rusty door. The toilet hadn't been cleaned since the abandoned prison was still in operation and maybe even that was a stretch... but unfortunately for them, their disgust for said toilet left too little space to work with.

Corpse felt more than heard Sykkuno lean against the door, blindly looking for the latch in the darkness. Then something shifted from the outside and they both froze. Corpse felt the other bury his head in the front of his sweater, shoulders shaking with fear. He wanted desperately to tell Sykkuno to relax, that she wouldn't hurt him... that he would never let anything bad happen to him... but even breaking the silence might reveal their position.

Sykkuno was panicking. His breath had quickened and his hands were all fisted on Corpse's hoodie and a terrified whine was beginning to tear itself free from his throat. Corpse did the only thing he could think of to shut him up. With more force than was probably necessary, he put both palms on Sykkuno’s cheeks and lifted his head, crashing his lips into the other's. He felt him gasp against his lips, then flail an arm which struck the door with a sharp metallic clang and Corpse panicked, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him in closer.

His hands rubbed what he hoped were soothing circles on the other's arms, and slowly, surely, Sykkuno began to relax. The breath hitting his face took a more regular cadence, the body against his felt less tense, and Corpse felt his life return to his body. 

Maybe, after all, they would make it out of this alive.

But then he felt Sykkuno's lips shift against his, softly at first, as the other's hands moved to his shoulders. Corpse tensed. He truly had had no ulterior motives for pulling this stunt. It was a knee jerk reaction to his friend having a panic attack meters away from a crazed demon. But he would be lying if he claimed he had never thought of kissing him. If the small but embarrassing crush he had on the other man hadn’t made him fantasize about how the others lips would taste on his, how warm his skin would feel under his fingertips, what noises he would make when he…

Tentatively, Corpse caught Sykkuno's bottom lip between his own, running the tip of his tongue against it. Sykkuno melted in his arms, sucking his bottom lip into that hot mouth of his and Corpse couldn't think anymore. Heat pooled low in his stomach as he pushed forward, pinning Sykkuno against the other metallic wall, too far gone to care about the noise they made. 

Sykkuno was clinging onto him, hands tightly wound in his curly hair, as Corpse’s hands ran along his sides. Lost in his intoxicating embrace, Corpse took hold of one of his shapely thighs and lifted it onto his hip, pressing himself against the other. Something that might have been their flashlights fell from his pocket, shattering against the tiled floor, but Sykkuno didn't seem to care so why should he. Using his shoulders as leverage, Sykkuno lifted his other thigh to rest against Corpse's waist so all that was holding him in place was the press of the others body against his.

They broke apart for air, Sykkuno only clinging tighter onto him as their breaths mingled

"What was that?" He spoke against Corpse's lips.

Corpse gave him a quick peck before he replied, "Don't know, don’t care... it felt good."

He moved to Sykkuno’s neck, giving him a small lick before he sunk his teeth into the other's soft skin, relishing in the way Sykkuno's thighs tightened around his waist.

"Did you like that baby?" Sykkuno nodded, tilting his head to allow him better access, which Corpse was all too ready to take.

He took his time kissing and nibbling on the others skin, hopefully leaving marks that would prove what had happened between them wasn’t just a fever dream.

"Corpse..." Breathlessly, Sykkuno whispered into his ear. "Kiss me again..."

And who was he to deny that request

Their lips slid together, slick with saliva, breath intermingling as they kissed with the knowledge that they might very well die that night. One of Corpse's hands took Sykkuno's wrist, pinning it above his head, and the smaller body underneath his trembled with pleasure.

Corpse's free hand slid under Sykkuno's shirt, blunt nails raking against his smooth skin. Sykkuno's back arched and he threw his head back against the wall. Corpse felt the press of something hard against the front of his jeans, driving him mad with desire.

"What do you want, baby?" Corpse whispered against his ear, feeling a shiver course though the other's body.

"You... please..." Sykkuno's voice was fucked, barely able to speak in anything louder than a whimper. "I need you, Corpse"

"Damn right baby." He lifted Sykkuno's other wrist above his head, holding both in place with one hand as he used the other to pull up his shirt. Sykkuno was louder now, breathy little mewls that were driving him insane every time his hips rolled against the other's.

"You're making too much noise sweetheart." Corpse spoke against Sykkuno's lips. "We're gonna have to do something about it."

"W-what do you-" Sykkuno didn't get to finish his sentence he started when Corpse suddenly pulled up his loose shirt and pressed the material against his parted lips.

"Bite into this, baby.” Corpse rolled his hips against Sykkuno and he felt the other shiver. “If you're good we can continue playing"

Hesitantly, Sykkuno opened his mouth, letting Corpse push the shirt inside.

"You're so good, Sy." Corpse's thumb rested against his bottom lip, rolling it down until he felt the hot wetness of his mouth. “I think you deserve a reward.”

Corpse could imagine how pretty Sykkuno looked, how flushed his cheeks would be, how he was all but coming apart under him. 

Blindly, he slid one hand along Sykkuno's thigh, moving along his hip to the waistband of his joggers. "Would you like me to touch you baby?"

Sykkuno nodded against his neck, hands uselessly grabbing onto his shoulders. A grave laugh rumbled in Corpse’s chest at how eager he was. He pushed Sykkuno further up against the wall so he could have a better angle, then pulled down his pants in a single tug. Sykkuno gasped when his heated skin lightly brushed the cold metal. Then, Corpse's hands were on him, kneading his soft flesh, nails digging into his skin.

Metallic clangs resonated as he took off some of his rings and carelessly tossed them to the floor. He thanked all his lucky stars for the bottle of Astroglide™ he always kept in his pants pocket, as he quickly set to uncapping it with one hand and pouring some into his fingers.

Lube slick fingers dipped between the cleft of his cheeks, lightly ghosting over the place Sykkuno needed them most. He voiced his frustration with a muffled groan and an impatient roll of his hips. 

Amused, Corpse barely teased at his entrance, a single finger rubbing slowly against his rim. "Aren't you being a little minx, Sy?"

Sykkuno protested, legs tightening again around Corpse's hips, but he was determined to tease him. "We can stop anytime, just tap my cheek three times."

Something that sounded a lot like ‘ _Corpse please’_ left Sykkuno's lips, then his hands were wrapping around Corpse's neck.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. "Fuck yes, Sy..." 

Two fingers breached Sykkuno, ripping a low moan from his throat from the sudden stretch. His hips stuttered, pressing the tented front of his joggers against Corpse’s stomach.

“You’re so greedy for my fingers, baby…” Corpse curled them inside Sykkuno, rubbing against his prostate, and Sykkuno's grip around his throat tightened enough that he began to feel lightheaded. "Choke me like the dirty bitch you are." 

Sykkuno’s hips began moving against his hand in short, jerky little movements, and Corpse took pity on him. He began moving his fingers slowly, fucking into his entrance, making sure to hit his sweet spot with every thrust. The little whines that left his partner’s throat made Corpse’s pants feel impossibly tight, delighted by the delicious noises the other was making. He longed to bury his cock in that tight little hole and fuck him until his throat was sore from screaming his name.

Then suddenly the lights turned on. As his pupils grew accustomed to the brightness he zeroed in on Sykkuno's expression.Tears were running down his cheeks, his eyes were almost closed in pleasure, the shirt that had been stuffed inside his mouth was wet with saliva, bright red marks littered the side of his neck... Did he push too far? He tried slowly lowering Sykkuno’s legs to the floor but they bucked under his weight, so Corpse had to hold him to keep him from plummeting to the cold bathroom floor. He was shivering, and it made Corpse’s heart clench. He slowly removed the gag then leaned in, kissing at the tears that were pooling at the corners of his eyes.

"Sykkuno... are you-?" His own voice sounded wrecked.

"Sykkuno? Corpse?! Are you guys here?" Rae's frantic voice echoed the emptiness of the abandoned prison bathroom, and the sound jerked him back to the reality of their situation.

Corpse wiped his dirty hands on his own black jeans then did his best to dress up Sykkuno, taking off his own hoodie to drape over the other’s shoulders. He smoothed down his hair, pulling him in close for a hug, while Toast and Rae banged on the stalls adjacent, looking for them.

Sykkuno wouldn't meet his eyes, but he clung to his body anyway, and Corpse wrapped his arms tighter around his smaller frame, whispering quiet words of praise into his soft hair.

"Isn't this their flashlight?" Rae's voice sounded worried as she stepped over broken glass, and Corpse couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"We're okay just, give us a second please." His voice sounded raspy as fuck but neither Rae nor Toast commented on it.

"Please hurry, we'll wait outside the bathroom." Toast spoke up, slightly annoyed. "We don't know how much time we have until that witch comes back"

"Sykkuno can you walk?" He shook his head no against Corpse's chest. "Do you want me to carry you?" 

A faint _yes_ could be heard followed by a light sob, and Corpse felt his heart sink. 

"I’m so sorry, baby" He whispered against the other's hair, as he mentally prepared to leave their quiet little haven. "I should have waited, you deserve so much better than that-"

Sykkuno's hand clasped over Corpse's mouth, stopping him from finishing the sentence.

"It's okay Corpse, you couldn't have known they’d return... I-I’ll be okay... really." Sykkuno pulled back from him, wiping his eyes clean with the sleeves of his borrowed hoodie. Then, he looked up at Corpse and tried to smile. "Next time it'll be better."

Corpse could feel his cheeks growing warm at the promise of a next time. He took Sykkuno’s hand in his, nuzzling into it before dropping a sweet kiss in the center of his palm. 

"Next time I’ll make it up to you, I promise."


End file.
